


Sharded Memories

by The_Boonsman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Gen, OC is never given name, Oddly Specific Amnesia for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boonsman/pseuds/The_Boonsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a code for a version of Undertale: Special edition. Things go wierd, and now you are in the game, with no memories of what actualy happens past the first room and a half. You may or may not regret downloading that game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharded Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for what i'm about to write. This is probably stupid, but i'ma go with it anyways

Well, it's around October. You where waking around your city's mall. It's not like you really had anything else to do. Movies where closed due to maintenance, internet had nothing to do at the moment, and every freind you had had events going on. Driving down to the mall seemed like a good thing to do. Most of the places where open, incuding a burger shop, a weird fashion place, (Okay, it was a normal place. But you where a guy, and because of that, you don't give a shit.) and that one creepy hallway that crack dealers love to swarm to. Fuck it, you say. You usually are not adventurous, but you needed something to relive this boredom of yours.

 

Walking down this hallway, you pass by what you would call a stranger danger man you would see on those old D.A.R.E campaigns. It seemed like he was following all the motions, until he spoke something you where not exactly expecting. "Are you a fan of undertale?" You raise an eyebrow to this man, then you realize you have a custom made T-shirt about the game. You give a small blush. Yeah, you caught on to the game quickly. Very quickly, as did the rest of the world. It seemed almost infectious. "Yeah. Why exactly are you telling me this?"The man gives you a slight stare down, then threw you a card. You catch the flying card, as it had 16 digits on it. 1945-5363-5893-1234. Below that, it said: STEAM CODE. You non-Nonchalantly look up at the man, but he's gone. Completely gone.

 

"Oh fuck, did that guy just scam me... and then just dissapear? Oh whatever, might as well do what this guy says. It's either a prank or a scam, i guess i'll go with it anyways." You say, walking off for your car. Things where getting interesting. Even if it was dangerous, it might do the trick for your boredom. Plus, you can't turn down free things, could you? You where a sucker for free.

 

...

 

You walk into your house, greet your parents, then head into your room to humor the code with you. You knew this was either a Scam, a Prank, or someone being nice and giving it to you, even though you already owned it. It was probably either option one or two, but you desired some stupid in your life, and goddamn it, you where going to have some stupid in your life! Even though you where going to probably get a virus or malware of some sort.

 

Loading up steam, you check your pitiful game library of... one game. You have not bought anything up onto this point except for Undertale, a game you heard nothing but good about. Getting the redeeming code section, you put in the letters slowly. 7 was the only letter missing from the code, but details like that really didn't matter, now did they? Ignoring the fact that you where ignoring every single don't do this sign in the book, you had 1 game you could download: Undertale: Special edition... Yep, this was in fact, a scam.   _Meh, they can't download malware or steal personal_  info _from steam itself_ , you tell yourself, downloading the game. After it downloads, you just open the game. All you could see is black for about 5 seconds, it reminds you of what happens after the genocide run. After you Shivers run down your spine, as something does come up. A text window.

 

'How much do you like Undertale?' Then, 3 options appeared: Love it, Like it, Hate it. You clicked Love it, the game was just that good. Now, dots go past the screen, probably someone thinking. And yet again, you get another wiedr question: How would you feel about being inside Undertale?  _Da faq?_  And just like last time, 3 options appear: Yes please, Why not?, Oh god no. You choose the Yes please option, and then more dots. Then, you get the weirdest text, taking the cake of whatever else was there before: 'Okay then. Touch the screen'  You stare at the screen, dumbfounded.  _Did that code that guy give me_ have _drugs in it? Is it some kind of drug taht only activates when you enter the code? If so, please contact the military, it's a good tactic. Fuck. What am i even looking at?_  You rub your eyes, then give the screen another look.  _Is this game meant for people with touchscreen computers?_  You look at it, then look at your hand. What harm could you do in just touching the screen when you don't even have a touchscreen computer. You gie the screen a gentle poke. You black out.

* * *

 

You can feel something. It's not much, but your... resting on something. Feels like a bad of flowers. You don't hear the cars outside, or the faint TV your parents where watching. Even the air felt different then your room. Slowly opening your eyes, you slowly get to see what is going on. You see a giant chasm, with light flowing down to appease your sense of sight. Jumping awake, you sit up, and something obvious hits you: you are not in your room. Your perefferal vision tells you you where resting on flowers, you could tell you where in a cave, and you where slowly waking up and selling the fresh boom of: why in fucks name am i here? You give a sigh of 'What is even going on anymore?' as you look down. You where in kids apparel. Striped shirt. Yellow and purple. Wearing jeans, (which you disliked greatly, you add) and adding onto that you looked like you where a child, you Give out another Sigh. Then, something Hits you:

 

 **You where at the beginning of Undertale.** You didn't know how, you suspect it was that "Special edition" but you where in the game. Somehow. At least you where very attentive of the game and you knew exactly what to do. Like, for example, you where in the body of... who exactly? You knew the game by heart, but you didn't know what the main protagonist's name was? Whatever. You knew other things like... uhh... your mind draws a blank. You knew the game basicly be heart by now, but nothing was coming to you. You couldn't remember shit about the game, except that there was something about a flower in the next room, and this room. You had no clue what lied on the other side of the door, exept you would have something happen involving a flower. _Welp, this is going to go swimmingly, isn't it?_  You sigh as you walk, going into the next room. Through the next room was pretty much black, except for a flower. With a face. You widen your not-your eyes.  _Welp, i'm either in the game, or in a fever dream. Probably both._

 

 _"_ Howdy! I'm Flowy! Flowy the Flower!" A serge of what am i even looking at, as a knot of unease gave way to full unease."You must be new to the underground, aren't ya? Golly, you must be so confused!" You got a bad feeling form this flower, you could say your  _seeded_ with doubt, as you tried to talk to this flower.

"I..." You trail off, then you put away your fears for a second. "I...i don't mean to be rude, but your kind of giving me bad vibes. For multiple reasons, like how your a living flower."  _SOS, i need an adult. Wait, i'm a teenager in a chills body, why do i need an adult?_

"Well... it's probably just your gut feelings! It'll go away soon!"  _Yeah, probably with my sanity._ You bite your lip and hold your left hand to your right side of your necks collar bone almost instinctively. "Well, i guess i can teach you how things work around here, just so you can trust me more!" You get a brooding feeling like somethings going to happen, and it's going to be bad. But you see something come out of your chest. A heart. It's not an actual human heart, so you relax. 

"This is your SOUL, or basically what makes you! You can move it around if you like." You oblige, not really freaking the fuck out about whats going on. Flowy continues on. "your SOUL starts out weak, but you can make it stronger."  _Like leveling up in a JRPG. Classic._ "Before i get onto that, you see that HP, and the 20/20? That's your health. Make sure it does not hit zero or... you Die." That last word had a bit of emphasis, and a chill runs up your spine.  _Wow, this is JRPG heaven_. "You can increase that with plenty of LV. Whats LV? LOVE, of course!" You finally got used to moving your soul around, listening to Flowy talk. Meh, it seemed like a JRPG to you, and you where fine with that

 

"You want LOVE, don't you?" You nod your head, and Flowy winks at you. Wierd.

 

"Shure, why the fuck not? I'll take some LOVE!" The flowers grin... grows wider, as pellets surround him. 

"These are 'friendliness pellets! they will give you plenty of LOVE!" He shot them at you. You ran at them, hoping for LOVE, but when you run into one, the only thing you get is INTENSE pain.

 ** _HOLY SHIT,_** _THAT HURT! I don't want any LOVE! AHHG!_ "AHHHG!" You scream in agony. Everywhere, pain just rushed to you. It was unbearable, but seeing as you where controlling a soul at the moment, you couldn't cradle yourself. You looked at your HP, and it was at 1.  _The fuck removed 19 HP!?_ Christ, listen to your gut.

 

"You IDIOT! In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED!? Who would pass up an opportunity like this?!" You couldn't really hear him, you where holding on for dear life. " **D I E** " Suddenly, more pellets everywhere. You couldn't move out of the way, so you just got in the middle, and accepted your fate. You start to black out, but you see something Akin to a fireball hit the flower, knocking it away.

 

"Oh dear are you al..ri..gh..t?" You where losing consciousnesses, as you could see someone above you. it was a woman's voice, and that is the last thing you saw and heard before... everything went BLACK. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, this took a while to make. Uhhhgg, someone tell me how this chapter faired, it took... 5 hrs at this point?


End file.
